When a user is navigating to a plurality of different webpages, application pages, documents, images, etc. (hereinafter referred to as “user interface pages”) that are related based on the user's intent, then the user takes active steps in keeping track of visited user interface pages and information on such user interface pages such as to later recall that information. The related user interface pages may be referred to as “domain pages,” and such active steps may include bookmarking user interface pages, printing user interface pages, saving a link to the user interface page, etc. Furthermore, if the information on previously visited user interface pages is updated, the user revisits those user interface pages to observe the updated information.